Pokémon: Akina's Journey
by Evocation
Summary: DEAD: Welcome to the Liveral Reigon. It is every young beginners dream to beat The Amber Leauge challenge. That is what Akina Seamoore is striving for. But with her new friends, Kyoko Flair and Mamoru Grassmith, anything is possible.
1. Not A Visionary

**Chapter 1: Not A Visionary**

Akira Seamoore and Kyoko Flare stood outside Prof. Turpentine's laboratory. He had called them to be there at five thirty in the morning because he said that he had Pokémon errands he needed to run for them. He also told them he was giving them Pokémon, which they where both very excited about. The two girls had their goals set high. Akira wanted to be the Pokémon Champion, she had heard many exciting stories about it from other regions of the Pokémon world. The most she heard about was Ash Ketchum of Kanto, and his daughter Amber, who was now Akira's age, 12. Meanwhile, Kyoko wanted to be a Fire Pokémon Tamer & Collector, and be friends with all of the ones that she does collect. She did not believe in heavy fighting and didn't care winning any championships, she wouldn't want that kind of publicity.

"And my dad gave us these for our errand!" Kyoko said, handing Akira a couple of potions and a few Pokéballs as well as an antidote.

"Wow!" Akira said, gratefully taking the items, and putting them in one of the side pockets of her Pokémon messenger-like bag, "Tell your dad I said thanks!"

"No problem!" Kyoko laughed, putting them in her red, fire decorated sling bag.

Suddenly the doors opened to the lab and Prof. Turpentine stood there, smiling down to the two girls, he wore an old-fashioned white lab coat, he stepped back, holding the door open.

"Please, please come in!" He said cheerily, and Akira and Kyoko followed him down a hallway and in one of the doors. The room was all chromed and shiny with new machinery. In the middle of the room was a chrome round desk with three Pokéballs on it.

"On the desk are three Pokéballs, obviously," The professor said, quickly adding in the last part realising how stupid the statement was, "There are three rare Pokémon in them, one grass type, one fire type, and one water type. I can't really remember what is in them so you'll just have to pick them out for yourselves! Now, you first Kyoko."

Kyoko slowly walked up to the table and quickly grabbed the Pokéball with 'Fire' inscribed on the chrome in front of it. "Go Pokéball!" She said throwing her ball down the ground, she closed her eyes as a flash lit up the room for a second… She opened her eyes and…

"Vulpix!" Said a small fire Pokémon, grumpily.

"Oh WOW!" Kyoko laughed, reaching over towards her Pokémon and cuddling it, as she did the Vulpix tackled her out of her arms. Kyoko fell back against the floor, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I must tell you that Vulpix is very bad tempered and you need to prove your worthy of its friendship to it. It'll be a bit of a challenge but I know are the best person to tame it down. Keep it's Pokéball too, you will probably need it."

"No. I don't believe this Pokémon should be constricted into this ball. Vulpix needs to be free, it's its nature." Kyoko replied, standing up and brushing off some dust off her spotted top.

"Now for you, Akira. Are you ready?" He asked, knowing that she wasn't as familiar with Pokémon as Kyoko was.

"Yes." Akira said, firmly. She walked up to the round table and looked at the two Pokéballs left, her eyes shifted from the inscribing, 'Grass' to 'Water' then to 'Grass' again. "There is only one way to settle this..' She thought, 'Ennie Minie Meenie Moe. Catch a Squirtle by the toe. If it uses Bubble, attack it back. Ennie Minie Meenie Moe." Akira picked up the Pokéball she had ended 'Moe' on. "Pokéball go!" She said, also throwing the ball to the ground.

Another flash was blinding for a second then Akira found herself in front of a Staryu. "Hiyaa!" It cried.

"Awesome!" Akira laughed, smiling down to it.

"Staryu is very tame and easy to train. It is also a very strong Pokémon. Look after it well Akira." Prof. Turpentine said.

"How do we know if their a girl or a boy?" Kyoko asked, wondering if her Vulpix was a girl or a boy.

"Well I do know that Vulpix is a girl," The professor was interrupted by Kyoko whispering, Yes! "And the Staryu is a boy."

Akira smiled and looked over to Kyoko, and then she took Staryu back into its Pokéball, clipping it onto the strap of her bag. "So didn't we have to run an errand for you?" She asked, determinedly.

"Oh yes that's right," Turpentine laughed, nodding his head, thoughtfully, "I need you too see my friend over in Silvervale, which is north from here. His name is Ned. He has something for me except I'm too busy to go get it. That's why I got you two over here. Your going to trek, with your Pokémon, to Silvervale by the Southern Golden Pass, you may meet some wild Pokémon and other Pokémon trainers but I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Great!" Akira and Kyoko said together, waving bye to the Professor and running out of the lab and to the path. A few streets away, they stopped to see where they had to go. Kyoko pulled out a map she had got from her father, "Look, its that way!" She said, pointing to where the townhouses stopped and a path, trees, grass and all types of bushes and flowers began.

"Wait," Akira said, stopping Kyoko from moving, "Where's your Vulpix?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and suddenly one of the Professor's Aides came running down the path, holding Kyoko's Vulpix carefully in his arms.

"You left this at the professors." The Aide said, handing Kyoko her Pokémon, "Be a little more careful next time, Ok, see you two around." And he ran back away from where he came and out of sight.

"That was close. Thanks Akira," Kyoko said, thankfully.

"No problem. Hey! Do you want a quick battle before we go on the Southern Golden?" Akira asked, hopefully.

"Sure, why not. We need to get our practice up for the new and upcoming challenges that await us!" Kyoko laughed, her Vulpix understanding that Kyoko really wanted to battle, so she decided to give her owner one battle of pleasure before she started being awkward.

"Go Staryu!" Akira said, throwing her pokéball up in the air, her Pokémon coming out of it like a silver figure then fading to its normal colour. "Now, use tackle!"

Staryu charged forward to the Vulpix and knocked it right back behind Kyoko and into someone else's front yard. "Vulpix!" It cried angrily, looking to Kyoko for its next instruction.

Kyoko blinked she remembered Prof. Turpentine saying that Vulpix was very stubborn, maybe it was just extremely angry and would take answers anyway. She smiled, "Vulpix! Use Tail Whip!"

Vulpix ran over to Staryu and started hitting it continuously with its tail so Staryu's defence went down. It smiled to itself and walked back over in front of Kyoko, "Vulpix!" It cried, happily.

"Tackle it again!" Akira called to Staryu, "But harder this time!"

This time Staryu charged to Vulpix much harder knocking it into the ground, causing more damage then last time.

Kyoko and Vulpix's eyes narrowed, and they fumed angrily. "Vulpix! Ember!" Kyoko shouted, frustrated. Akira bit her lip as bits of flame flew from Vulpix's tail, but when they reached Staryu it just bounced off its hard shell.

"What! Why did that happen?" Kyoko asked Akira, who was thinking for an answer.

"I know! Vulpix is a fire type, Staryu is water. Water repels fire.. Excellent!" Akira said, grinning. "Come on, Staryu. Let's finish it off by jumping into the air then tackling!"

Staryu leaped into the air and shot back down towards Vulpix. Suddenly as they made contact dust, and a lot of it, started swirling around Akira, Kyoko and their Pokémon. Akira waved her hands around until they saw that Staryu was standing on a fainted Vulpix triumphantly.

"Yes! We did it!" Akira cried, dancing around and catching Staryu in her arms as it jumped up to her. "You where great, Staryu!"

"Good match." Kyoko said, walking up to Akira, "You won fair and square." And behind her Vulpix jumped up and walked over as well. But it looked very frustrated. 'I hope it gets over that,' Kyoko thought as she started to head to the end of the road where The Southern Golden Pass began.

"Well, here goes nothing," Akira said, taking her first steps out into the Pokémon wild with Kyoko.


	2. Five Kilometres From Home

**Chapter 2: Five Kilometres From Home**

_Well basically so far Akina Seamoore and Kyoko Flare have just left Stepstone Town with their very own Pokémon. Their job is to get to Silvervale and get something for Prof. Turpentine back in their home town. What will the duo encounter on their journey on The Southern Golden Pass?_

Akira walked down The Southern Golden Pass with her Pokémon buddy, Kyoko. She always made sure she looked her best, her blue floaty mid-drift, black mini-skirt, white knee-high boots, and a blue ribbon to match her blue eyes. Kyoko, on the other hand, thought this was totally unacceptable for Pokémon journeys, and knew Akira would have to change into her space pair soon. Kyoko was wearing a cram top with lime, brown and orange spots on it, with a denim mini-skirt and yellow spotty flats. She also wore her favourite red rimmed glasses to complement her red eyes.

As the two friends and Kyoko's Pokémon walked down the road, they quickly got chatting as the road was long and dreary.

"So Akira, what have you been doing the past year, I hadn't seen you around much," Kyoko asked.

"Oh... You know, hanging around at the lab, doing some stuff," Akira replied.

"Really? Like what?" Kyoko turned around to check if Vulpix was still following her.

"Um, I don't know. It's been really boring until you came and we got out Pokémon today."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So what about you? How's Hiroshi's market place?"

Kyoko smiled, Akira never addressed her father as 'Mr. Flare,'. "Nothing really, its more the usual, get the Potions, Pokéballs and Antidotes and come straight back, don't talk to any Pokémon Trainer you don't know! And I'm like, 'Dad, I'm thirteen, get over it. I can look after myself!'"

Akira laughed, "Yeah, aren't parents always like that,"

"I know! It's so annoying!"

"I reckon."

"It's like your always five years old and you never grow up!"

"Wait till I tell you this ti- Ulh!" Akira fell flat on her face on the grass.

"Vulpix!" Kyoko's Pokémon said, nervously taking a step back, while Kyoko helped Akira up and the both looked around to see what Vulpix was so scared about.

"Gloom," wheezed a Pokémon in front of them, and let out a lot of yellowy smoke.

"Ew!" coughed Kyoko, "That's disgusting,"

"Run Kyoko!" Akira yelled, and they ran forward, blinded by the smoke.

With their hands in front of them waving wildly, the duo ran through the smokiness until they couldn't smell the foul smell anymore. They where both coughing and hacking as they came out.

"What the hell was _that_?" Akina asked, trying to get the awful smell out of her system.

"I have no idea. But that was so gross," Kyoko said, looking up to the sky, it looked about lunchtime, the two had to speed up if they wanted to get to Silvervale on time. "How about some lunch?"

"I'd love some." Akina said, making sure the Pokémon was completely out of sight.

The two girls sat down on some rocks and Kyoko pulled out a few rice cakes. Akina quickly grabbed one and ate it very quickly. Kyoko ate it much slower and carefully, as she was finishing- and while Akina was brushing off some of the rice grains which had fallen from her lunch- she attempted to get Vulpix to eat some Pokéfood that her father had given her. But her Pokémon was being very stubborn and refused every offer. Kyoko soon became a little agitated and quickly put away the food, turning away from Vulpix.

"So Akina, we don't have long to go now," Kyoko said, watching her partner observing some things in her bag.

Akina quickly closed up her bag and looked up to Kyoko, eyes wide, as if she hadn't heard what Kyoko had said, but she soon remember and smiled softly, "Good. My whole body is starting to kill me!"

"Come on, we need to walk in the shade now, it's getting pretty hot and steamy," Kyoko said looking up to the blazing sun, then she thought she saw a glint of gold, "Akina, look at this-"

"Look at what?" Akina said standing up and peering where Kyoko was pointing.

The two girls gazes soon became clear as a beautiful bird Pokémon was flying in the sky, a trail of sparkling amber flame was trailing behind it, which fizzled out almost as soon as it was made. Akina and Kyoko where transfixed to the Pokémon, they had never seen anything so beautiful before. As the Pokémon disappeared, it gave Akina and Kyoko a new light, a new will to fight to get to Silvervale and complete their goals. The duo looked at each other and smiled, nodding, they knew what to do. And the both started walking, through the blazing sun, on their way to their destination. Soon Akina's bag started vibrating and making cute computerised sounds. She raised an eyebrow and dug into her bag until she found her PokeStation, which is like a PokeGear but much more advanced, and wondered who could be calling her.

"Hello?"

'_AKINA! How are you, my old friend?_' Came a voice through the phone, it was so loud that even Kyoko could here it, Akina had to hold it at least a few inches away from her ear, '_Why didn't you tell me you where going on a Pokémon journey? Out of all the people you didn't tell! Oh well, I'll get over it. Anyway I heard that your coming over to Silvervale, funny, I'm heading over there tomorrow! Maybe we'll meet up!_'

"Really?" Akina said into the PokeStation, she sounded really excited, "What time will you be over?"

'_Around this time tomorrow!_'

"Oh no! We'll probably be on the way back to Professor Turpentine's by then!"

'_No way! How is that old chestnut going anyway? Still got that lab of his running?_'

"Oh yes, and better than ever now. Maybe you could drop by in Stepstone later tomorrow and we can have dinner at my house!"

'_Really? You'd do that for me, Kiki?_'

Akina cringed a bit hearing her old nickname, "Uh.. Yeah!"

'_Well I'd better jet. Got places to go, people to see. You know me Akina, never stay in one spot! Well see you!_'

"Bye, Miri" Akina said, ending the call and putting the PokeStation back into her bag.

"Miri, hey?" Kyoko asked, suspiciously, "Who is that?"

"Miri Lovegood, of Mikiora City. You've heard of her, havn't you?"

Kyoko gasped, "_The Miri Lovegood? _But she's one of the elites at The Amber League!"

"I know!" Akina smiled, "Impressive, hey!"

"Very!" Kyoko laughed, jumping over a rock and looking back, again, to check is her Pokémon was following her.

"She came down a few years ago to see Stepstone, and her and our parents made friends. She comes over to lunch sometimes,"

"Wow! That's totally awesome! I wish I knew some famous people!"

"You do!" Akina laughed.

"What? Who?" Kyoko asked suspiciously,

"Haha, me! Akina Seamoore, Pokémon trainer extraordinaire!" She joked.

"Oh my god!" Kyoko giggled, pushing her lightly "You wish!"

Suddenly Akina bumped into a sign, she shook her head and looked at it. It clearly read, '_Welcome to Silvervale_' on it.

"We made it!" Akina laughed looking to the sky, it looked like dinner time, and the sun was setting.

"Awesome!" Kyoko smiled, as the two girls walked into Silvervale for the first time, grinning at each other.


	3. Meet Team Rocket

**Chapter 3: Meet Team Rocket**

Ok Kenyo, I'll try and add you in somewhere, but it wont be for a while. Except you cannot be grass and ground. Sorry. Pick something else

And sorry for the very late entry. I'll try a lot harder to do the chapters a lot more quickly!

_Akina and Kyoko are now off the Southern Golden Pass and now have reached Silvervale city, now all hey have to do is try and find Ned's place…_

"It's too rainy," Kyoko grumbled , kicking the ground with her feet on the warm PokéCentre carpet.

As Akina and Kyoko had arrived the day before it started pouring with rain, unfortunately. So the only place they had to go was the nearest PokéCentre which they had found out from one of the locals. Vulpix wasn't too pleased either, as Kyoko found out when she almost lost again when it ran to take shelter. They soon found the building with the pokéball on top and they ran it, soaking from head to toe.

"Are you two alright?" said a soft voice from behind them, Akina and Kyoko turned around, behind them was a tall young lady with turquoise hair, with a white and pink nurse dress on.

"Yes, we're fine. But... Who are you?" Akina asked, looking up to the stranger.

"I am Nurse Kitai, I run the PokéCentre here," the lady said.

"Nurse Kitai? What is the point of a PokéCentre?" Kyoko asked, unsure as she had never seen a building like the one there where in before.

"A PokéCentre is where young trainers, like yourselves, come to refresh and restore themselves and their Pokémon," the nurse explained.

"Really? How?" Akina asked, taking her only pokéball off her bag strap and looking at it in the palm of her hand, Kyoko glanced over to Vulpix.

"Here I'll show you," Nurse Kitai said, walking over and taking Akina's pokéball from her and picking up Vulpix, who, strangely, didn't complain. Kyoko wondered how she did that.

Nurse Kitai then walked behind her desk and put Vulpix and the pokéball on a flat machine, the screen beneath it glowed a green colour then faded away.

"All done!" the nurse smiled, handing back the girls' Pokémon, "They are both now fully restored,"

"Wow!" Kyoko grinned, eyeing the machine, "That's amazing!"

The nurse grinned at Kyoko's comment.

"By the way…" Akina started, "Do you know a man called… Ned?"

"Oh yes, he lives just over there, in that small cottage, with the petunias out the front, but I doubt you should go out in this rain, it is too dangerous." Nurse Kitai warned.

"Vulpix certainly wouldn't like it," Akina smirked, teasing how Kyoko's Pokémon didn't like her much.

"Oh get off it," Kyoko snapped, glaring at Akina's smile, "Your terrible,"

Then a middle aged man walked in through the doors, Akina and Kyoko quickly spun around to look at him, he was sopping wet, even though he was carrying an umbrella over his head.

"Well, girls, looks like you wont have to go out in the rain after all! Hi Ned!" Nurse Kitai smiled bowing at the man.

Kyoko suddenly brightened up, "Hi Ned! I'm Kyoko and this is Akina and we have come from-"

She was rudely interrupted by a violent judder than made all of the people in the room fall over.

"Whoa! What was that?" Akina asked, grabbing her head and watching as part of the roof caved in a bit.

Soon there was the shape of what looked like the cockpit of a blimp, a window on the side of it opened and a young adult man and woman in black outfits with a purple R on the shirt jumped out.

"Prepare for trouble!" The girl announced.

"Make it double," The boy added on.

"We announce to you our devastation,"

"How we infect all people within our nation,"

"To throw away the truth and love,"

"And confirm our power to the stars above,"

"Adam,"

"Jane,"

"Team Rocket! We'll beat you with all our might!" Jane said

"Give us your Pokémon now. Or you'll surely lose the fight," Adam said.

Suddenly a small child dressed in a Bulbasaur costume jumped out as well shouting, "Yoinkers! That's right!"

Nurse Kitai frowned, "Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Akina and Kyoko asked together, they had never head of such a thing.

"We are here to nab your Pokémon and take them to our boss. That will make him exceptionally pleased with us!" Adam said, beaming, then Jane smacked him over the head, shaking her fist at him.

"Your not supposed to give that valuable information away, loser," Jane murmured to him, a little too loudly. As the small child shook their head, it was hard to tell wether it was a girl or boy.

The Nurse leant over to Akina and Kyoko as the Team Rocket members started squabbling about something, "Can you girls please get rid of them. I need to make sure they don't get into the back room,"

Nurse Kitai ran off, closely followed by Ned, who had obviously decided to help her too. Akina turned to Kyoko.

"Looks like we'll need to battle them, in order to save the other Pokémon," Akina stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Kyoko smirked, who started looking around for Vulpix who didn't happen to be anywhere in sight.

"Go Staryu!" Akina said, a little more confident at battling after her first conquer. As she said that, Kyoko ran into a different room still looking for Vulpix.

The child in the Balbasaur costume ran over to the room Kyoko just walked into and slammed it shut behind her, locking it.

"Hey!" came Kyoko's muffled voice from inside the deadlocked door. Akina gasped, looking at the door, then wide-eyed back at Team Rocket.

Adam and Jane smiled evilly at each other then sent out their Pokémon. Adam had a Sandshrew, and Jane had a Pidgey. Together they let off an attack that created a sandstorm and Akina quickly closed her eyes and put her hands as a shield in front of her face.

"Ahhh!" Akina yelled, as she felt little dust particles sting on her skin roughly.

"Akina! Help me! Are you alright?" Kyoko's voice was shouted through the door again, "I found… Vulpix! No! _DON'T DO THAT VULPIX!_"

As the sandstorm slowly died off Akina opened her eyes, she checked Staryu, who had only a few minor scratches. And Team Rocket had disappeared!

Ned suddenly came running out, "They've stolen some of our sick, rare Pokémon! Akina! Can you help? Where's that other girl? Kyoko?" He asked, looking around.

"In that room," Akina said pointing, already running out of the door into the pouring rain, clutching Staryu. She looked up to the sky.

"See you suckers!" Yelled the child back down to where Akina was standing. Team Rocket had managed to capture most of the rare Pokémon in a big net that was hanging from under the cockpit. But the evil trio where already flying away in their blimp, which was in the same shape of a plump Charmader's tail.

"Staryu, how will we get the Pokémon?" Akina asked her Pokémon, putting him down.

Staryu then did a cartwheel on its legs, as if it was trying to say something. Akina thought for a moment, then understood what it was saying.

"You want me to throw you!" Akina smiled, "That's a brilliant idea!" Then she looked up the roof of the Pokémon Centre, Kyoko was on it, and she jumped from the edge, grabbing onto the bottom of the net.

"Kyoko! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akina yelled up to where her best friend was.

"They've got Vulpix in their cockpit, I need to save her!" Kyoko shouted back, then starting to climb the rungs of the net. Akina sighed, there was no way Staryu could save the Pokémon with Kyoko on it.

A few minutes later Kyoko reached the top of the net, the blimp didn't fly very fast because of all the Pokémon weighing it down, so it didn't go too far. Kyoko climbed into the hole in the bottom of the blimp which the net was held.

"Finally, you ready Staryu?" Akina asked her Pokémon, who nodded.

Akina grabbed two of Staryu's legs and swung it around once, then twice then on the third time around let it go flying towards the blimp.

- - - -

There was a sudden jerk and Kyoko was thrown off her feet. 'What the?..' she thought to herself, crawling over to where the net had been held in place. The net had been sliced at the top, making all the Pokémon fall back to earth and also making the blimp a lot lighter, so it jerked upwards.

Suddenly Adam and Jane ran in from the front part of the cockpit, gasping.

"What did you do?" Jane growled at Kyoko.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Kyoko said, angrily, "Where is my Vulpix?"

"Oh it's yours is it?" Adam smiled, pushing a button on the wall, where a section below it rose up, revealing a knocked out Vulpix.

"VULPIX!" Kyoko yelled, running over to it, but it was shielded by glass. Kyoko frantically looked around, seeing a spray can marked 'Sleeping Smoke' she quickly grabbed it and sprayed it around the room, Kyoko covered her mouth and nose until the dust had settled, revealing two sleeping Team Rockets.

Kyoko grabbed the can and smashed the glass in, which woke Vulpix up. It looked at it's two kidnappers on the floor, then to its owner, with Sleeping Smoke in her hand. It smiled, and finally decided to give Kyoko its trust, leaping into her arms, happily.

Kyoko grinned, her Pokémon finally trusted her. She was about to jump out of the blimp when she got an idea. She opened the ventilation system and cracked off the top of the spray can with the side of the container Vulpix was in, then she threw in, before running over to the open hole in the ground, grabbing a parachute, thrusting it on her back and jumping out.

"Vul!" Kyoko's Pokémon said happily, as Kyoko pulled the string and getting jerked back into a floating position.

- - - -

As soon as Kyoko landed on the ground, Akina ran over to her, throwing off the deflated parachute.

"You where amazing!" Both the girls said at the same time, grinning.

Ned and Nurse Kitai ran over as some of the Police people started taking the Pokémon back into the PokéCentre.

"That was the best display of Pokémon rescue I think I've ever seen!" Ned smiled, taking out a small package and handing it to Akina, "That's the package for ol' Professor Turpentine, take good care of it, and would you like to come stay at my house for the night?"

"Sure!" Kyoko said, happily.

"And look the rain's stopped!" Akina smiled, looking down at Staryu.

"Well I'd better tend to the sick Pokémon, I hope to see you again soon!" The nurse bowed quickly and ran off to where the Police where helping out.

Ned led Akina, Kyoko and their Pokémon back to his house, as a rainbow formed behind them.


	4. Trouble at the Radio Tower

**Chapter 4: Trouble at the Radio Tower**

**I need reviews guys. Please. I need to know if you want to continue this or not. It's only on two favourite lists and one alert. C'mon, don't leave me hanging. xxx Juzzy.**

_Akina and Kyoko have just survived their first encounter with Team Rocket's Adam and Jane. and slept over at Ned's place. The rain has stopped and they have the Professor's Parcel, now back to Stepstone Town!_

Kyoko awoke suddenly to a very annoying screeching sound, "Wha? Wha'd-ah-mizz?" She grumbled, pulling her head off the pillow and throwing back her messy golden red hair. Her hand searched around the bedside table next to her for her glasses, which she soon found. Kyoko sat up on her bed pushing on her specs, and she looked around the room for Akina.

Akina was staring wide-eyed and awestruck out the window, she was already dressed and her black hair was already brushed, she had a blue ribbon in as usual. Akina had finally changed into her spare clothes.

Kyoko quickly pulled her hair back which had become wavy by being slept on, so it looked quite nice anyway. She dressed into her clothes which Ned's wife, Nell, had kindly washed and dried for her. Kyoko walked over to the window where Akina was standing.

Outside a big Garydos landed onto the ground, a tall young adult jumped off and returned it to her pokéball. She was slender and had long wavy blonde hair, which reached down to her lower back. She also had very familiar sunglasses on.

"Miri Lovegood!" Kyoko gasped, instantly recognising the famous elite.

"Come on!" Akina grinned, grabbing Kyoko's wrist and pulling her downstairs, where they met Vulpix and Staryu who where happily enjoying their breakfast.

"Miri has arrived!" said Nell, getting up from the table, followed by Ned, and opening the door, where their guest was already standing.

"Why hello Miri!" Ned greeted happily, as Nell stood back from the door to let Miri in.

Unlike most polite humans, Miri had a habit of keeping on her favourite sunglasses, and she refused to take them off, unless she was meeting someone of very very high standards. Only few people have seen what she looks like behind her sunglasses. Some rumours say that her eyes had computer mechanisms in them, others say that one of her eyes are blind, or that she has a glass eye. But Akina did not believe in such stories, because she will not ever believe any rumours until she sees the real thing.

"Akina!" Miri yelled, rushing over to her young friend, giving her a big hug, "Wow look at you! My you've grown since I've last seen you!" She laughed.

Akina laughed and introduced Kyoko to Miri, who both instantly clicked. Soon all five people where sitting around Ned and Nell's dinning table sipping steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Miri explained that she got caught up at Simpleville so she was a day delayed, but she was happy that she caught Akina and Kyoko. She was also impressed at how they beat Team Rocket with such skill for beginners. A few hours later Miri asked a very beneficial question.

"Hey, Akina, Kyoko, do you need a ride back to Stepstone? I'd be glad to give you a lift"

"Really!" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"Certainly!" Akina smiled, getting up from the table and returning her Pokémon. Kyoko ran over and picked Vulpix up who snuggled into its owner happily.

Akina, Kyoko, Ned, Nell and Miri walked outside, who let out her Garydos. Akina's eyes widened, it was a beautiful Pokémon and was very nicely groomed.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" Akina gasp running her hand over its scales.

"Ok Akina," Miri laughed, "You can hop on now, you too Kyoko!"

Kyoko said goodbye to Ned and Nell and walked over to the Garydos, hoisting herself up near the top half of its body. Akina jumped on in front of her, then Miri in front of Akina.

"Vulpix!" said Kyoko's Pokémon in her arms.

"You all ready back there?" Miri asked the two girls.

"Yes!" They both said excitedly.

"Alright, Thank you for the wonderful time Ned, Nell!" Miri smiled, then she turned to Akina and Kyoko, "It'll feel very weird at first so I'll go slowly, but I need Garydos to make a quicker take off, so hold on,"

"Ok," the girls said simultaneously, wrapping their hands around each other tightly, ready for anything.

"Ready Garydos?" Miri asked, her Pokémon nodded and suddenly in the space of five seconds all Akina and Kyoko could feel was blood rushing to the back off their heads as Garydos shot upwards. Kyoko closed her eyes, feeling very sick, but still making sure Vulpix was very safe. Akina was breathing heavily until the dragon Pokémon became horizontal, and slowed up a little.

"Cool?" Miri asked, smirking a little.

"Ullgg.." Kyoko moaned, keeping her eyes closed, "That was terrible,"

"Oh wow! It's the Southern Golden!" Akina said looking below her, breathing normally again, "Come on Kyoko, open up your eyes!"

Kyoko slowly opened one eye, the she saw a flash of everything below her, she opened the other. "Wow!" She gasped, "It is beautiful!"

"Told you so," Miri winked, "Look! You can see Stepstone all the way over there, are you guys ready to go a little faster?

"Yes!" The girls shouted.

"Hold onto your hats!" Miri laughed, "Hiyaa!"

"Whoooooooohoooooo!" Akina yelled as Garydos flew faster and faster towards her hometown.

- - - -

Miri returned Garydos and looked towards Akina and Kyoko, who looked a little dazed, "You guys ok?"

"Woah.. That was fantastic," Akina said, giggling as her words where slightly slurred.

"Hehe, let's do that again," Kyoko said, just as slurry as Akina.

"Vu-ulpix," Kyoko's Pokémon said, trying to find its balance.

"Akina? Kyoko? Back so soon?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hello Professor," Miri said as Professor Turpentine walked out of his lab.

Akina, Kyoko and Vulpix shook their heads out of their dizziness, but then waved at the professor as he walked down from the steps of his lab.

"Back _very soon_! Ah yes, you came back on Miri's Garydos, didn't you?" Turpentine smiled.

"Yes, It was a lot of fun," Akina laughed.

"Here's your package," Kyoko said, opening Akina's bag and grabbing it.

"Why thank you!" The professor laughed, taking the package, "This is just what I need for my new ghost sanctrum,"

Kyoko and Akina looked at each other and shrugged, it was best not to ask the professor what he was doing, unless they had a lot of time on their hands, which wasn't at all at that moment.

"Well I'd better dash, they'll be needing me back at the Amber League right about now. See you!" And with that, Miri jumped back on her Garydos and flew off again.

"I have something for you two. These are PokéDex's. I heard that they are very popular in Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn. Professor Oak sent me over a couple to test out. You two can be the guinea-pigs!"

"Thanks," Kyoko said slowly, taking the red dictionary from the professors hand. The girls listened carefully about how it worked and what buttons to press. Soon the Professor started on what they should do next.

"Your next best destination is Floraville, down Route 1. That's where Mamoru Grassmith runs the Grass Pokémon Gym. He may be a tough opponent. But with the right skill he's an easy target," The professor explained.

"Thanks professor," Akina smiled, gesturing Kyoko to the entrance of Stepstone Town again. The two waved to the professor and took the path they did not take the last time they set off.

Along Route 1 Akina and Kyoko met twenty-four wild Pokémon, eighteen of which where defeated by Staryu, the rest Vulpix, and sixteen trainers. Akina got a little greedy and took it upon herself to beat them all. Her team mate didn't care though, she was happier off just caring for her Vulpix.

"Staryu! Bubble to finish it off!" Akina yelled to Staryu at her last opponent, a lass called 'Lilly'.

"No fair! You don't play nice," Lilly cried, returning her fallen Jigglypuff and running off in tears.

Akina and Kyoko walked a little way further before they stopped, gasping.

"Woah!" Kyoko whispered.

In front of them was a very large building. That had many windows that climbed up towards the sky. Across the Tower was a digital sign which read- 'Liveral's Finest Radio Tower. The current DJs are: DJ Pod, DJ Mimi, DJ Toxic and DJ ranDOM. Tune in to your nearest radio or PokéStation today!'

"DJ Pod! He's my favourite!" Kyoko laughed,

"No I prefer DJ Mist, but she's not currently on air," Akina said, sadly.

"Do you want to go in and take a-"

"AHHHHH!" A scream from inside the building interrupted Kyoko.

"C'mon," Akina said, desperate to help.

As soon as Akina and Kyoko got into the tower, they heard, of course, two very familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double,"

"We announce to you our devastation,"

"How we infect all people within our nation,"

"To throw away the truth and love,"

"And confirm our power to the stars above,"

"Adam,"

"Jane,"

"Team Rocket! We'll beat you with all our might!"

"Give us your Pokémon now. Or you'll surely lose the fight,"

"Yoinkers! That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Akina and Kyoko announced, simultaneously.

"The same," Adam said, appearing from behind a pillar, Jane and the child in the Bulbasaur costume following.

"Hemmm!" Cried a muffled voice, the duo looked behind them, all four current DJs where strapped down on chairs.

"Pod!" Kyoko gasped, seeing her idol DJ for the first time.

"You'll have to battle us first," Jane said, already taking out her Pokéball.

"With pleasure…" Akina smiled eagerly, releasing Staryu.

"Go Sandshrew!"

"Pidgey, your turn!"

Kyoko quickly pulled out her PokéDex.

'_Sandshrew, the mouse type Pokémon. Sandshrew can burrow deep underground in hot, dry places… Pidgey, the tiny bird type Pokémon. It's gust can create terrible sandstorms._'

"Wow." Akina said, impressed with the PokéDex's knowledge, "You'd better be scared, I've improved since last time,"

"You didn't even battle us last time," Jane shrieked, "You hardly know our might,"

"They're right," Kyoko muttered, biting her lip, "How strong are they?"

"Only one way to find out.. Staryu! Bubble that Sandshrew!"

Staryu shot a blast of bubbles at Adam's Pokémon, which K.O.ed on first hit.

"WHAT!" He yelled, glaring at Akina

"Your so stupid, Adam," The child said unapprovingly, "Ground is bad against water,"

"But not against flying! Gust, Pidgey!"

The blow send Staryu flying into one of the walls of the room, Akina and Kyoko gasped. But it got back on its feet or.. its two of it's starry point things.

"Harden, Staryu!" Akina said, a little nervously,

"Quick Attack!" Jane called out to her Pidgey and it flew very fast towards Staryu. But to everyone's' amazement Staryu just suddenly disappeared. The Pidgey squawked and jerked itself upwards, looking around the room for its opponent.

"Wha?" Akina said, also looking around the room.

'_Staryu can use its ability Mirage to hide itself from an opponent and appear again whenever it feels like. This can frustrate an opponent because it can determine the win or loss of a battle._' The PokéDex educated, Kyoko forgetting she had it opened in her hand. Akina smiled, and Jane frowned.

"Staryu! Attack!" Akina yelled and Staryu appeared behind the Pidgey shooting a Water Gun to it, causing it to fall to the ground, knocked out.

"That's not possible!" The Rocket's gasped taking a few steps back, returning their Pokémon then running out of the building.

"Woah.." Akina said as she walked over to Staryu and picked it up grinning happily. Kyoko and Vulpix had already started untying and burning though the ropes that all the DJs where trapped in.

"Thank you so much for rescuing us!" DJ Pod said gratefully, after they had all been completely untied, "For your efforts we'd love to broadcast about you guys on the radio!"

"What! Really?" Kyoko gasped.

- - - -

"Kanaye! Turn up that radio, I can hardly hear it!" Mina Seamoore shouted to her husband from the kitchen where she was cooking up a storm. Kanaye sighed and walked over to the radio next to a beautiful black and white family photo of him, Mina and their daughter, Akina.

_Welcome to the DJ Pod Talk Time! We have a warning announcement to all the trainers out there. Three members from Team Rocket have been scurrying around lately by the names of Adam and Jane. They also have a small child as a companion dressed in a Bulbasaur costume. So look out for them on your travels. But for a more important announcement, the two newest trainers on the block. All the way from Stepstone Town! Akina Seamoore the bravest trainer and Kyoko Flare the nicest tamer who both saved us from the treacherous hands of Team Rocket only hours ago, and we have them with us right now!_

_Hi it's Akina Seamoore here, I just want to say hi to my Mum and Dad, just to let them know I'm doing fine. And to let everyone know that everyone should watch out for a blimp that's red with the end shaped in a Charmander's because that's the way Adam and Jane get around so fast. So Liveral, you'd better look out for Akina and Kyoko, because we're heading you way soon!_

_Haha! Thanks Akina, now in other news… … …_

"That's my baby!" Mina said, jumping up and down, who had run over next to the radio with Kanaye as soon as they heard their daughters voice, "That's my baby on the radio!"

"Do you reckon she might even beat Amber Ketchum in the Amber League one day?" Kanaye wondered out-a-loud.

"No doubt," His wife beamed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
